Tras la máscara
by Bat Reus Todd
Summary: Damián esta intrigado con esta extraña y alocada actitud, pero… ¿Quién es el? No lo sabe, y como hijo del mejor detective del mundo, tendrá que averiguarlo. Dick lo quiere a el, y no importa que tenga que hacer, lo conseguirá.


¡Hola! De nuevo en aquí, pero esta vez con un ¿Long-fic?... como sea, habrá ¡Crack Paring masivo! ¡Mucho crack paring! Tanto como mi sucia mente llena Yaoi, anime, Comics y otras cosas pueda dar.

Parejas principales:

Damián/¿?

Dick/¿?

Bataman no me pertenece a mi, si no a sus respectivos creadores.

Tras la máscara

Capítulo 1.- Una noche de mala suerte

Damián sonreía al pelear, de forma arrogante, pero sonreía al fin de cuentas, por qué ese era el único momento en el que podía descargar las emociones que contenía al día, desechar la tensión que su aburrida vida como estudiante le ofrecía, también podía deshacerse de la furia que sentía al discutir con sus hermanos que dicha sea de paso, eran adoptados. ¡Si! Pelear era todo su mundo, uno que no le pedía etiqueta ni modales, tampoco aburridas tareas y mucho menos respeto ¡Ese era su mundo perfecto! Aunque… no todo era bueno en "su" mundo.

-¡Vamos chico mantequilla! Me estás aburriendo- sentado en la sima de un pilar de cajas metálicas, el Joker sonreía de forma maniaca, en su mano sostenía una pequeña arma color roja.

Robin saltaba esquivando golpes con agilidad, intentaba atacar, sin tener éxito contra los sujetos que lo atacaban sin piedad, le estaba prohibido matar, aparte estaba desarmado y eso hacía difícil la tarea.

-¡tsk! Saben, podrían hacer esto mas difícil- comento arrogante, aunque fuera el quien estuviera perdiendo.

¿Cómo termino en esa situación y sin Batman? Era fácil explicar, en primera tuvo una pelea con el antes de salir, por lo que dejó su comunicador y se deshizo de todo rastreador. En segunda se enteró de una carga ilegal en un muelle de un químico altamente peligro por parte de un pandillero que le dio la información a cambio de dejarlo libre, decidió ir solo y no fue grato enterase de que era el enemigo número uno de su padre contra quien se enfrentaría. En tercera, no traía armas por qué eran 30 tipos en un principio , bastante duros debía admitir, por lo que utilizo la mayoría, la Katana la había olvidado.

-¡Hubieras traído a Batsy! ¡El siempre da mejores espectáculos!- dijo burlón, ganándose un gruñido por parte del menor -¡Chicos! Déjense de juegos y ¡mátenlo!- se recargo en una caja y cerró sus ojos "aburrido"-y mándenle el cadáver a Bats junto con una canasta con fruta de mi parte-

Trato de ignorar las burlas del payaso y continuo "luchando", dio una voltereta y soltó una patada que fue detenida, el fornido sujeto lo tomo del pie y lo lanzo contra otro quien lo detuvo sin dejarlo moverse, varios hombres se acercaron a el y comenzaron a golpearlo sin piedad.

-hay que darle una lección al chiquillo- comento uno con máscara de alíen, varios asintieron mientras los demás le restaban importancia -¡Jefe! ¿Podemos usar al chico como saco de box?- el Joker los observó con curiosidad para después asentir con una sonrisa siniestra.

-¡No suena mal!- Damián los miro con horror e intento liberarse, sin buenos resultados.

Lo llevaron dentro de un gran almacén y le amarraron las manos a unas barras metálicas en el techo y las piernas a el suelo.

-¡N-no!- grito al sentir como le incrustaban una cuchilla en el estómago, pero el tipo que lo hizo era condenadamente liso, puesto que no daño ningún órgano o alguna vena importante -cuando m-me libere los mata-tare- murmuro, como respuesta obtuvo un golpe en la cara.

-¡¿Qué dijiste insecto?!- pregunto alterado uno con máscara de perro mientras se acercaba al chico.

-¡Que te pudras!- le grito escupiendo un poco de sangre a la máscara.

-manchaste mi máscara- susurro de forma siniestra, lo tomo de la cara y lo golpeó fuerte -¡Muchachos! ¡Enséñenle quien manda!- todos asintieron acercándose.

Intentaba resistir los golpes con bates, tablas con clavos, manoplas, barras metálicas, puños, lo golpeaban con cualquier cosa que encontraran, dejándolo mas y mas dañando. Después de un unos minutos, la mayoría salió aburridos dejando a 6, uno de los tipos se acercó a el, tomo su cara y la alzó levemente.

-has resistido mucho- saco una navaja de su bolsillo y la paso peligrosamente por la cara del menor -al jefe le encantara ver una sonrisa en tu rostro, muñequito- detuvo el arma en la boca e hizo presión, comenzando a introducirla lentamente, para después sacarla ante la burlona risa del sujeto -esta noche sólo tengo ganas de un cosa- Damián sintió su sangre helarse cuando el sujeto comenzó a restregarse contra su cuerpo e intentaba tocarlo, entro en pánico y por inercia cerro los ojos.

Sin embargo algo gano la atención de todos, el cuerpo del sujeto que intentaba abusarlo, callo en seco, alterando a los demás hombres. Damián suspiro aliviado y vio como intentaban salir, cayendo uno a uno en el proceso.

-¡Ups! Creo que los mate- comento una voz un poco ronca, pero juguetona.

Del obscuro techo calló una figura de no mucha estatura, traía consigo un traje al cuerpo color negro dejando su marcado pero no exagerada musculatura, poseía un cinturón gris con varios bolsillos y dos objetos negros con rojo a cada lado, en el pecho una gigante X roja era visible, botas negras con suela metálica, guantes negros con una X en las palmas y una sobre las manos un poco mas grande, capa no muy larga con capucha color negro con una gran X en la espalda, y por último una máscara de cráneo blanca con una gran X roja en medio de la frente que llegaba a atravesar el ojo izquierdo.

-¡Creo que interrumpí algo!- dijo con falsa pena, el menor gruño.

-¿Me harías el favor de liberarme?-el sujeto asintió y corto las cuerdas con facilidad.

-Ya que te he liberado ¡dime dónde está el Xenothium!- exigió el enmascarado.

Damián, haciendo uso de su inteligencia, analizo todo llegando a la conclusión (una bastante obvia) que el cargamento ilegal del químico, era esa sustancia rara y altamente sensible llamada Xenothium.

-en el muelle esta toda la carga- intento dar un paso, cayendo en el proceso, el mayor se mofo.

-¡Vale!... veo que te dejaron bastante mal- comento burlón, y antes de que el Wayne pudiera protestar, lo cargo como si fuera un costal de papas.

-¡Tsk! Bájame- pataleo un poco queriendo bajarse.

-calla, no servirás mucho cansado, aparte estas muy golpeado- para su sorpresa el menor dejo de patalear.

-¿A caso te preocupas por mi?- pregunto divertido, el de negro asintió para disgusto del Wayne -¡Tsk! Ni te conozco-

-¿Y? Mi Hippie interno dice que me debo preocupar por quienes no mate-

-hmp, chorradas- murmuro con desgano.

-eres demasiado gruñón para estar tan pequeño- comento como no queriendo la cosa.

-¡No soy pequeño! ¡Tengo 14!-

-lo que digas-

Camino con el chico en el hombro asta la puerta metálica, estaba a punto de abrirla, sin embargo algo le llamo la atención, un sonido casi inaudible, agudo y al parecer titilante, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, una explosión los lanzo lejos de la ahora destrozada puerta.

-¡No se irán sin despedirse! ¿Verdad?- maldijeron mentalmente al ver al ver al Joker entrar junto con sus secuaces.

-en realidad pensábamos pasar a saludar- contesto Damián.

-¡Que considerados de su parte!- dijo el payaso -aunque ahora estoy un poco indispuesto, pero, ¡Mis asistentes los atenderán!- hizo un ademan y los hombres se lanzaron contra ellos.

Ambos se pusieron en guardia, de los brazos del enmascarado salieron cuchillas en forma de X. Tres sujetos se acercaron a ellos, Damián se lanzó contra uno aplicándole una llave para luego dislocarle el hombro, mientras el de negro atravesó a los otros dos sin problema. Unos disparos rojos los tomaron desprevenidos, apenas pudieron esquivarlos y ponerse a salvo.

-¡Carajo!- mascullo el mayor -¡Son disparos de Xenothiun! ¡Si uno te alcanza te dejara frito¡-

-no creo que sea conveniente atacar de frente-

-no para ti, mi traje esta diseñado para absorber la mayor parte del impacto y la energía, sin embargo sigue doliendo como una carajo- murmuro -no puedo decir lo mismo del tuyo- quito su capa junto con la capucha y se la lanzó a Robin, quien lo vio incrédulo -la capa tiene la misma capacidad de mi traje, así estarás mas seguro- sin decir algo mas, salto hacia donde estaban los fornidos hombres.

-hmp- negó un poco, quito su capa y colocó la otra.

Damián se abalanzo contra los tipos, esquivando como podía los disparos mientras lanzaba golpes, logro noquear a uno y tomó una barra metálica para lanzarla a otro en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente. El enmascarado salto sobre los hombros de el tipo con máscara de alíen y le rompió el cuello, lanzo unas X de sus palmas que dieron en la nuca de otro, hizo una voltereta e incrusto sus cuchillas en el pecho de dos.

-¡Vamos chicos! ¡Póngale empeño!-grito burlón, corrió esquivando los disparos asta llegar a donde se encontraba uno que poseía un arma, lo degolló y le arrebato una pistola roja comenzando a dispararla a los restantes -¡Al fin!- fijo su vista en el payaso que no dejaba de sonreír.

-aunque batsy no está aquí ¡Me he divertido mucho esta noche!- alzó su mano derecha, un interruptor -sin embargo el avecilla debe volar- apretó el botón y una luz roja comenzó a brillar en la pierna de Robin.

-¡¿Cómo llegó eso ahí?!- pregunto alterado.

-fue fácil ¡Lo lance cuando luchabas!- el payaso de encogió de hombros restándole importancia -tienes un minuto- y de forma sonriente, salió corriendo.

-¡maldición!- Damián se dio cuenta, ese no era su día.

-¿Cómo carajos le hacemos?- cuestiono alarmado.

-¡No tengo idea!- un desespero apareció e intento arrancar el dispositivo, pero sólo le hacía gruñir de dolor.

-c-creo que yo si- el Wayne juro que la idea no le gustaría en lo absoluto.

…

El almacén explotó por completo junto con otros a su alrededor, en la sima de un edifico dos suspiros aliviados se escucharon, uno de un enmascarado de negro y el otro del chico maravilla… quien estaba en ropa interior, una muy infantil.

-¡¿Te gusta Inuyasha?!- pregunto entre sorprendido y burlón.

-¡Cállate!- su bóxer estaba lleno de pequeños Inuyashas por todos lados.

-prefiero a Sesshomaru- murmuro.

-no creo a ver preguntado- quito la capa ante la atenta mirada del mayor.

-quédatela…así taparas el ese lindo trasero tuyo- comento alegre, Damián gruño -déjame limpiar esa herida, se ve peor que las otras- murmuro, se hinco asta quedar frente a las piernas del chico, una herida demasiado profunda era visible -no creí que la bomba estuviera clavada, y no veo como no te diste cuenta de ello- saco una pequeña toalla de su bolsillo, limpio la sangre y amarro el trapo a la herida.

-supongo que aguantara por ahora-

-¿Qué?- pregunto sin entender.

-iremos por el payaso, es demasiado peligroso y mas con ese tipo de armas-

-no creo que estés en condiciones de pelear- recibió una mirada asesina.

-¡Tsk! No le haré caso a un extraño- se amarro la capa a al cintura cubriéndolo un poco, camino asta el borde a punto de saltar.

-¡Espera! ¡No puedes ir así!-

-dije que no te haría caso- hablo de forma seca.

-no dije que te detendría- ese tono burlón lo hizo sonreír y girarse para verlo.

-¡Tsk! Supongo que tienes algún plan- dijo sarcástico.

-no un plan- tocó uno de los objetos rojos en su cinturón y este comenzó a brillar -pero si una manera de ir… los ganchos pasaron de moda- tomo al chico y antes de que este pudiera hablar, desaparecieron.

…

Aparecieron instantáneamente en el muelle, el joven Robin mantenía una cara de asustado, mareado y con su respiración agitada, el enmascarado solo reía por lo bajo.

-olvide mencionar que aguantaras la respiración- dijo inocentemente el enmascarado.

-idiota- dio un paso y callo por causa del mareo.

-si, yo soy el idiota- cometo irónico.

-¡Tsk! como sea- camino tambaleante asta uno de los barcos de carga y lo observó atento -tengo entendido que el embarque llego a la ciudad- calló un momento, pensativo -sin embargo, el Joker parecía que se largaba con la carga-

-¡Duh! Te mintieron- el menor lo vio con de "no ¿En serio?" -bueno, solo te omitieron algunos detalles-

-¿Cuáles?-

-el Xenothium llega a una ciudad y una parte se queda en ella para alguien en específico, luego se llevan el restante a otro lado para seguir vendiéndolo- dijo serio

-es raro que nadie haya venido a ver, supongo que la explosión debió llamar la atención de alguien- analizando todo, llego a una conclusión… algo andaba mal ahí.

-hacen lo mismo a la ciudad que llegan- sonrió de medio lado, sabía que estaba en lo cierto -contratan a los villanos de esa zona para mantener a los héroes ocupados, como transportan un químico ilegal y sumamente valioso es peligroso operar a la luz-

-¿Y tu como sabes?- entrecerró los ojos de manera acusadora.

-los he investigado ¡Mi traje opera con Xenothium!- dijo restándole importancia -es el último barco en donde está la carga, le lance un localizador al Joker antes de que nos dejara con la bomba- el menor asintió y comenzaron a correr.

Entraron al gran barco de forma sigilosa, logrando pasar desapercibidos para algunos tipos con armas que había en la entrada. Bajaron por los conductos de la ventilación asta llagar a una especie de cuarto repleto de cajas metálicas, dentro, el Joker apuñalaba a un tipo de avanzada edad.

-pero que sorpresa ¡Están vivos!- se giró y les sonrió de forma siniestra -¡Aunque no por mucho! ¡Ahora que tengo a todos estos hombres en el barco bajo mi control!- chasqueo los dedos y el cuarto se llenó de hombres armados.

-estas lleno de mala suerte- le recrimino divertido el enmascarado a Robin.

-calla y pelea- para sorpresa del menor, el mayor alzó los brazos en son de paz, solo pudo atinar a golpear su cara con la palma de su mano -sabes…te acabo de conocer y ya te odio- podía jurar que su compañero sonreía.

-¿Puedo hacer algo antes de morir?- pregunto ante la mirada acecina/incrédula de Robin.

-esto es un poco inesperado ¡Pero que va!- sonrió de manera torcida y fijo su vista en ambos -hazlo-

-frente a todos aquí presentes, quiero decir…-hubo un silencio sepulcral -¡Te amo Robin!- y la sorpresa e incredulidad inundó a todos.

-¿Qué?- atino a decir el chico.

-estos 20 minutos a tu lado han sido los mas maravillosos de mi vida ¡Se mi chico!- se hinco frente a el y tomó su mano -eres la luz que guía mi existencia y alberga esperanza en mi-

-¡Dile que si!- grito uno de los tipos, varios a sintieron.

-¿Qué no ves idiota? ¡Lo acaba de conocer! y el no parece un chico fácil- dijo otro a su lado.

-¡Fue amor a primera vista!- grito el de negro.

-¿Qué?- el chico maravilla aun no salía de la sorpresa.

-a mi me parece que hacen una buena pareja- uno mas que se unía.

-¡Nadie pidió tu opinión!-

Una pelea empezó ante la atenta mirada del Joker, Robin y el enmascarado, nadie pensó que los tipos de tomaran tan en serio ese asunto. Los golpes comenzaron a surgir, las armas volaron por todos lados al igual que las patada. ¡Pum! ¡Pum! Unos disparos llamaron su atención, frente a ellos el de negro traía consigo todas las armas, nadie supe a que hora las obtuvo.

-bueno, se pueden largar, en la cabina del capitán esta todo el dinero- sin decir palabra, todos salieron corriendo.

El chico maravilla dio un suspiro y sonrió aliviado, ambos se volvieron a ver dónde estaba el Joker… o donde debía estar, por qué ahí no había nadie. Maldijeron mentalmente, el payaso se les escapo de las manos. El enmascarado se acercó a las cajas, tomo uno de los discos de su cinturón y lo lanzo, las cajas desaparecieron al instante.

-¿así que sólo fui usado?- pregunto el menor, el otro se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto.

-en un principio pensé dejarte libre- comento divertido.

-¡Tsk! Como sea… la próxima vez no tendrás que salvarme, hoy fue un acto de ineptitud de mi parte- dijo serio.

-¡De nada!- Sonrió nuevamente.

-gracias- susurro.

-ni lo menciones ¡Hacemos un buen equipo!- dijo animado, pasando su brazo por el hombro del chico.

-supongo que si-

-¡salgamos de aquí! ¡Nadie quiere ser acusado de homicidios hoy!- el menor negó y ambos salieron corriendo, ya a una distancia prudente, el enmascarado apretó un pequeño dispositivo y el barco explotó.

-¿Qué sucedió ahí?- el Wayne se dio la vuelta y observó el humo provocado por la explosión, mientras que el otro lanzaba el dispositivo lejos de ahí.

-parece que le Joker puso explosivos en el barco- dijo inocente.

-es lo mas lógico-

-creo que aquí nos separamos- el menor lo observo saltar hacia el techo de un pequeño local -¡Ten! ¡Te servirá!- le lanzo una pequeña pistola/gancho e hizo una despedida de manos antes de desaparecer

-¿Cómo mierda se llama?- se preguntó.

-¡Me dicen Red X!- dio un saltito asustado y fijo su vista en el enmascarado -¡Lo siento! Regrese para decirte mi apodo de ¿Héroe?- negó un par de veces e hizo nuevamente un gesto, para volver a desaparecer.

-¡Tsk! Idiota- murmuro sonriendo, apuntó la pistola hacia un edificio y disparo el gancho, soltó el gatillo y esta lo llevo asta la sima -es práctica-…

….

Después de un rato de vagar por la ciudad, llego a la mansión al borde de desfallecer del agotamiento y las heridas. Para su sorpresa todos los recibieron con preocupación, les contó donde había estado y lo que había echó, aunque omitió alguno detalles. Después de un rato logro acostarse en su preciada cama, justo estaba por caer ante el sueño, cuando entró a quien menos esperaba.

-¡Tsk! ¿Qué quieres Grayson?-pregunto.

-no me engañas Damián- entrecerró sus azulinos ojos de forma acusadora.

-no se de que hablas-

-me dijeron que te vieron con alguien… en las afueras de los muelles- el menor se sorprendió aunque no lo demostró.

-sigo sin saber de que hablas- dijo recio.

-Red X no es alguien bueno, ni para ti… ni para nadie- comento con seriedad -es un ladrón que hace cualquier cosa por ganar dinero o por obtener lo que quiere… es un mercenario- eso lo supo desde que lo vio.

-¿Tu como sabes?-

-no es algo que tenga que decirte... solo aléjate de el - dijo seco, al parecer el tema lo ponía de malas, Damián sonrió de medio lado de forma burlona.

-eso no es algo que deba importarte- contra ataco burlón, el mayor sólo negó acercándose a la puerta.

-yo cumplí con advertirte… aun así me alegro que regresaras con todo en su lugar- abrió la puerta -bueno, la mayoría, tus pantalones fue lo único que te faltó- y volvió a ser el mismo Dick en unos segundos -buenas noches- y salió sin recibir respuestas.

-¡Tsk! Como sea- suspiro algo cansado y se dejó vencer por el sueño, definitivamente mañana no iría a la escuela ¡No señor!.

….

Entre la obscuridad, un hombre caminaba sereno, como si nada le importara. Llego a un edificio y entre en el sin vacilar, estaba vacío y silencioso.

-¡Harley!- llamo el Joker, pero no hubo respuesta.

Recorrió el lugar y efectivamente ella no están ahí, le resto importancia y se encamino a una especie de laboratorio, de entre sus ropas saco un pequeño tubo color rojo.

-al menos logre traer algo de ese divertido evento- se dijo con malicia.

-creo que eso me pertenece- se giró con rapidez, el lugar en un segundo se quedó a obscuras y el indefenso.

-¿a caso tengo visitas?- pregunto burlón.

-no- sin poder reaccionar a tiempo, el pálido hombre cayó inconsciente, el otro en el cuarto se acercó a el y una pequeña luz logro dar en su cara, un cráneo con una X roja en la frente -no fue difícil- dijo arrogante, apunto su mano hacia el inconsciente bufón y una especie de tela/plástico roja lo envolvió, el único consciente toco el costado de su mascara -Red X a la base, el sujeto 4 ha sido capturado y el chico salió vivo-…

Continuara…

….

Bueno ¡Así concluye este primero capítulo! ¿Qué es pareció?.

El echo de que en Red X y Damián salgan en el primer capítulo no los hace una potencial pareja…¿O si?

Tampoco hubo mucho de Dick en este capítulo, sin embargo tendrá un poco mas de participación en los capítulos siguientes y puede ¡Puede! Que se vea a quien será el chico de Dickie!

¡Eso es todo! Dudas, aclaraciones, sugerencias y tomatazos por comentario o mensaje.


End file.
